highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Image/Media Policy Page
As we work to restructure and better define this wiki's policies, I would like to create new policy pages for those subjects that require more explaination than we can practically fit on the Manual of Style. I would like to start with a page deailing our policies pertaining to image uploads. The page will address proper ways to upload, acceptable images, proper use of images, and how to take images from source material. Here's a rough list of what I would like to cover on the page. Please read them and tell me wether you agree with all of them or disagree with one or more. The discussion is open to everyone. *The upload criteria listed on the Manual of Style should obviously be included. *Sources must be given if users did not take the image themselves. We should decide if we want to enforce this and delete images that don't name a source. *Suggestion for good file names (i.e. accurate titles that desribe images). *Define acceptable images: must come from anime, manga, or other relevant source; no fan art; no alterations other than trimming and resizing; relevant to article. Exceptions are images only used on user pages or in blogs, forum discussions, etc. *Proper use of images: article profile images (i.e. the ones in the infoboxes) should be in color from the manga where possible (a change I would like to implement as FCEs become available), images added to an article should be relevant to section they are added to, images should only be used to help visualize various aspects of an article's subject. *A few other rules: do not replace an image unless you originally uploaded it or the previous version did not meet the image criteria, don't remove images from a page unless they aren't used properly or are unneeded, do not upload images that have already been uploaded. *Images that aren't used on any pages will be deleted. *How to get anime image: Use a media player with a screenshot function. Take shots for images relevant to articles. Images must not show subitles; turn them off or take shots when they are not showing. *How to get manga images: Use photo or image editing software that allows you to crop or trim. Crop image to show the minimum amount of relevant material. Remove text in bubbles if necessary and if possible with the software; other users may replace images that still contain text. That's it for now. Please give feedback and make suggestions if you think of anything that needs to be added.Turambar ''' 03:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) What about videos? I'm not really sure if we allow videos on here to be honest, but if so I feel like we may need a few rules in store just incase someone uploads a video. Hammiams 04:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I forgot about videos. We have never used videos before, and I don't really see a reason to start. There's really no reason for them in articles, though people have uploaded them for user pages. I guess we can add a section saying not to upload videos for use in articles, but they may be uploaded for user pages or blog and forum posts. How does that sound?Turambar ' 04:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Works for me. Hammiams 05:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll add a section on videos to the MOS and have the Image Policy page be for images only.'Turambar ' 00:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but I think we need some rules on whats "Appropriate" even if its just for user pages, blog, etc. like: *No posting videos of porn. (Sorry I know its a bit out of the blue, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I was thinking of rules) *Must not be attacking other users. Thats all I could really think of right now. Hammiams 01:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with those rules and also think they should be stated. That stuff can go in the MOS section. I don't think we need to address videos on a policy page unless we decide to allow videos in articles. The only article videos really apply to right now is the news page, but I think it's better to use links to Youtube or wherever the video is for now. By the way, I'm working on the Image Policy page, but I'm going to open new discussions for the sake of moving things along.'Turambar ''' 01:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC)